


Damn Dex ... I Mean Darcy

by Queer_Queen



Series: Darcy Lewis AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Dark, Gen, Hydra messed with the wrong intern, serial killer au, this is gonna get messed up really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: "She tries. She tries so hard."...Alternate universe inspired by the Dexter series (and not Dexter's Laboratory, sorry folks).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a Beta. Message or comment for details.

Darcy doesn’t understand emotion, not the way regular people feel it. For the longest time she had felt so hollow, as if she was completely disconnected from the world. She observes and she adapted, acting like the sheep around her, but she never understood  _ why _ , or felt any enjoyment over what she did. Her closest theory is that she was simply born without some piece that all other people are born with. 

So she makes do.

Well …

She tries. She tries so hard.

The first time she kills someone she is thirteen. About to join freshmen year, her whole life ahead of her. She is the star of the basketball team (which sadly stopped when her boobs grew in) and her grades were decent. 

She still doesn’t know her name. 

As Darcy had been walking home a car had stopped by her, the driver had asked if she needed a lift, and Darcy had gladly accepted (she had known what was happening). The woman had driver past her house, out of the neighbourhood, claiming that she needed to pick up her dog. They stopped outside an abandoned veterinary clinic. An older woman and a young girl had walked in. The young girl walked back out. With a new puppy.

(She had read about people like her starting off my killing animals, but honestly they are just too cute, too weak for her to even think badly of.) 

And thus, her life as a freak began. It wasn’t like she could stop now that she started. So she played the flirtatious jail bait, she played the young nervous girl walking home, she played the drunk college freshman.

It was so sad, because she had so far never run out of victims. 

Why were evil people so prevalent?

And then, out of the haze, she met Jane Foster, astrophysicist.

And well, the rest, as they say was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, someone warned me that there are other serial killer/dexter! darcy works. This is not inspired/taken from it, i haven't actually read it - but i will after this fic is over - so yeah, YOU HAVE BEEN DISCLAIMED!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

“Jane! I’m gonna go grocery shopping, do you need anything!”

There’s an incoherent mumble from a stack of papers, rolling her eyes Darcy approaches the paper-covered desk to find Jane sitting underneath it, curled up and writing equations on graph paper, which was already covered in equations. Darcy squats down, and tries to read what Jane is writing. After about five seconds she reminds herself that she is a poli-sci major for a reason, either way it seems pretty noncoherent, which is usual … wait … is that a squirrel?

“Janey babe, I was just wondering if Thor and ...”

As expected, Jane is immediately broken from her trance.

“Thor?” Jane’s little puppy-dog eyes are just so cute, Darcy almost feels for her.

“Sorry Janey-poo, I just needed you coherent, I’m going grocery shopping. Is there anything you need?”

“I need you to stop using my boyfriend to get me un-distracted.”

“Awww is Janey-poo grumpy?” Darcy gave an exaggerated sad face.

Jane huffed, “Yes.”

Darcy sighs, “Sorry, but I really am going grocery shopping, is there anything you need?”

“More coffee? Poptarts? And I’m nearly out of duct-tape, I have no idea how I use it up so quickly ...”

Darcy knows where the duct tape is disappearing to.

“Probably for your crazy machines.”

Jane gives her a _look_ , and then she glanced over to the corner where Ian was passed out before leaning in to whisper “I think Ian’s been taking it.”

Darcy glanced over, curious “Yeah?”

Before the Aether Darcy hadn’t used duct tape, so it could probably be considered a logical conclusion.

“He’s just been super withdrawn lately, maybe he’s feeling guilty?”

Glancing at Jane confirms that she is actually serious, Darcy snorts, shaking her head “Janey babe, Intern Ian is not stealing your duct tape, and even if he was he wouldn’t be using it and then feeling guilty.”  Sighing she stands, lightly cracking her back, “If that’s all I’m gonna head off.”

Grabbing her jacket and bag Darcy claps Ian on the shoulder, his sudden startle proves he _actually was_ half dozing, “Go drink some coffee, your dead on your feet.”

He shrugs and yawns, barely hiding it behind one curled fist, “Darcy?”

“You’ve got Jane-duty for the next two hours.” And then she moves to leave, but is stopped by Ian’s hand on her wrist. She looks at him, curious.

“Where are you going?” His puppy eyes are, frankly, adorable. Although Jane beats him by at least a mile.

“Grocery shopping … it _is_ Wednesday.” Because of course Darcy had a science wrangler schedule.

He bites his lip, and Darcy is reminded why she had jumped him when he first arrived, “Couldn’t you do it later?”

This time she looks at him, perplexed, “Dude, it’s _Wednesday_. If I don’t get groceries now there’s gonna be a fight every morning.”

And without any further talk she shrugs off his arm and walks out. It’s a long walk to her preferred grocery store, the two closest ones don’t sell the kind of veggies she likes Jane to eat, but the only health food one doesn’t sell Jane’s preferred snacks.

Shrugging on her jacket she moves down the street, not a care in the world.

…

She does not see Ian reach for his phone as soon as she is out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this chapter seems very ... sparse, like there isn't much description as how I usually use?
> 
> This is a creative decision, the next chapter is gonna be outside POVs, and I want to use the difference between the two chapter's descriptive language to illustrate that Darcy IS NOT LIKE US. She mimics us and has moderate fondness for movies, clothing, music, etc. but she doesn't feel and see the world the way we do. When kills happen her perspective is gonna be on the same level as ours, and /later/ she is gonna - not heal - but she is going to be able to mimic better, but yeah can't elaborate anymore ... spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3

 Jane doesn’t even realize anything is wrong until a tranquilizer dart is in her neck.

She drops the tablet she was holding, hand sluggishly moving to grasp the sudden pain she can feel, even as her legs fail to work and she collapses to her knees. Something – someone – stops her movements, pulling her up into a fireman’s carry. She stays there, unable to move, her emotion not even raising above worried curiosity as the drug takes effect.

She’s out before they even cross the lab’s threshold.

…

STRIKE Team Charlie moves the package to the team waiting for its extraction. They are a well-oiled machine, with all eventualities planned and all movements practiced a thousand times.

Their contact, Agent Williams, follows them, carrying the most important parts of the package’s research – which from what Captain Waslow understands, will be continued under the guiding hands of HYDRA, even as the package is used as bait for the entity known as ‘Thor’. Fucking aliens. HYDRA had had to change their plans when those fuckers showed up, now they didn’t just have to cleanse the Earth, they had to move their reach into space as well.

After storing the package Waslow turned to his Lieutenant who was snarling at Agent Williams, “Report.” He said, knowing that the situation would be explained rather more simply than the obviously rambling Williams had been trying.

“Package’s assistant wasn’t in the building,” his Lieutenant gave Williams a shove, “Williams here, had called us in after she left.”

Waslow spoke over the obviously incompetent Agent, “Any particular reason he gave for ignoring direct orders?”

“Supposedly the assistant is dangerous.”

He raised an eyebrow, briefly reflecting on the missions information packet, Darcy Lewis had been nothing special, a college graduate who had just followed her University internship instead of making her way in the world. While she had been involved in hostile encounters there really hadn’t been anything of note in her interactions with entities from outer space.

“Well then. Looks like we need to make a stop over. Where did Agent Williams say she was?”

…

Not many people noticed the black SUV that had slowed to a stop in front of the local co-op, nor did they noticed as it began driving after a young woman exited the building, shopping bags in hand.

It stopped just ahead of her and two men got out, wearing plain suits, before gesturing her to get in.

She went. 

The car picked up speed, before suddenly veering off the street and into a lamp post. A young woman climbed out of it, stealthily tucked a hand gun into her jeans, before snapping the zip ties that had been holding her and disappearing down an alley.

Later, when the helpful Samaritans and then later the police went to check on the car, they would find four men, two wearing tactical gear and two wearing suits. The two men in suits were sat in the back seat, the one on the left killed by two tranquilizer darts straight to his eyes and one into his heart, the one of the right by a slit throat. The two men in tactical gear sat in the front seats, both dead from a bullet wound to the head.

…

Further away Darcy Lewis, soon to be known serial killer, moved through the crowd to get to the ticket booth for greyhound, to book a ticket to Washington DC. But before Darcy could catch her train, she had to check over the lab.

The leader of the team sent to catch her had been awfully chatty and explained his organization and what he did to Jane. From what she understood the HYDRA mole would still be at the lab, waiting in case she somehow evaded the team.

Darcy could not _wait_ to see his expression when confronted with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO LET ME BE ANGRY  
> so i wanted to write this bc i could NEVER find serial killer fics where only one character changed and i was so pleased i finally decided to write gory  
> i even had the perfect name 'Darkly Dreaming Darcy' bc this AU series is (WAS) gonna relate to their inspiration through the names i chose inspired by the original series.  
> BUT NOOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo of course that couldn't be it. Someone else (god bless their soul thank you for contributing to this fandom i love you) has ALREADY WRITTEN a serial killer! darcy fic and IT HAS THE SAME TITLE  
> *fumes*  
> *takes a deep breath, calms down*  
> so yeah, that's why this fic has such a sucky title.


End file.
